Electronic components can emit electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI) signals. Typically, there are restrictions set forth by governmental agencies regarding the amount of permissible EMI or RFI emissions. Exceeding these restrictions can ban a product from sales or restrict operation of a product that includes the electronic component.
Electronic components oftentimes dissipate heat and are specified with allowable operating temperatures. Operating beyond these temperatures can cause erratic behavior or component failure. Thus, proper functioning of electronic components can rely on how well heat can be dissipated in a design.
Common approaches to controlling EMI and RFI emissions employ a metal shield shaped to surround one or more electronic components. Properly configured, the metal shield can capture and dissipate spurious EMI and RFI emissions conducting them to ground or other reference point. Such shields, however often must provide space between the shield and the electronic component to allow air to circulate and cool the component. The air circulation space can increase required space above the electronic component and thereby increase the size of the final product.
Therefore, what is desired is a low profile shield capable of reducing EMI and RFI emissions and able to dissipate heat from shielded electronic components.